BMW Z8
The 'BMW Z8 '''is a roadster car produced by German automaker BMW from 1999 to 2003. The Z8 was the production variant of the 1997 Z07 concept car, which was designed as a styling exercise intended to evoke and celebrate the 1956-59 BMW 507. The popularity of the concept spurred BMW's decision to produce a limited production model called the Z8 (5,703 built). The vehicle was featured in the ''James Bond film The World Is Not Enough (1999), as well as the video-games 007 Racing (2000), James Bond 007: Agent Under Fire (2001) and the DLC Best of Bond Car (2018). Overview The $128,000 car had an all aluminum chassis and body and used a 4.9 L (4941 cc) 32-valve V8, that developed 400 hp (300 kW) and 500 N·m (370 ft·lbf) torque. This engine, known internally as the S62, was built by the BMW Motorsport subsidiary and was shared with the E39 M5. The engine was located behind the front axle in order to provide the car with 50/50 weight distribution. The factory claimed a 0–100 km/h (0–62 mph) time of 4.7 seconds; Motor Trend magazine achieved 0–96 km/h (0–60 mph) in 4.2 seconds. Road and Track measured the car's lateral grip at .92. Car and Driver magazine also tested the car and found that it outperformed the contemporary benchmark Ferrari 360 Modena in three important performance categories: acceleration, handling, and braking. As with most BMW products, its top speed was electronically limited to 155.4 mph (250 km/h); the car's maximum top speed with an unlocked chip was 170 mph (270 km/h). BMW Z8 exterior The Z8 included an innovative use of neon exterior lighting. The tail lights and turn indicators are powered by neon tubes that offer quicker activation than standard lightbulbs and are expected to last for the life of the vehicle. Every Z8 was shipped with a color-matching metal hardtop with rear defroster. Unlike many accessory hardtops, which are provided for practical rather than stylistic considerations, the Z8 hardtop was designed from the outset to complement the lines of the roadster. BMW Z8 interior In order to keep the interior uncluttered, a number of convenience functions were integrated into multifunction controls. For example, the power windows and mirrors were controlled by a single instrument. Also, the center-mounted instrument cluster was canted slightly toward the driver. The displacement of these gauges to the middle of the dash was intended to offer an unimpeded view of the hood and the road ahead. James Bond's Z8 The car was featured in the 1999 film The World Is Not Enough and in the games James Bond 007: Agent Under Fire and 007 Racing. In the film, it was driven by Bond until being sliced in half by a helicopter equipped with tree-cutting saws in Azerbaijan. So far in the film series, this marks the only occasion when Bond has expressed concern about Q being upset with James wreaking havoc on cars and equipment. Ironically, this takes place after Desmond Llewelyn makes his final appearance on the screen as Q. The actual number plate of the car V354 FMP was never registered on the Bond vehicle, but has since been registered to another BMW Z8 in the UK. In 007 Racing, players drive the BMW Z8 through one of the last levels of New York when Bond begins downloading files from four limousines. In the video game Agent Under Fire, players drive the car through the level of Hong Kong in a car chase with Carla the Jackal, though she was not driving the car with the vials but instead it was an armored car. The vehicle isn't seen after the level. The car also appears in the James Bond's DLC of Forza Horizon 4 : Best of Bond Car. Gadgets The World Is Not Enough *It is also noted during Q's assistant's briefing scene that the car features Titanium armour, a multi-tasking heads-up display and six beverage cup holders. All in all, rather stocked. Agent Under Fire Images The_World_Is_Not_Enough_-_The_Z8_meets_its_end.jpg|The BMW Z8 is sawed in two by a helicopter. BMW Z8 Camera Car.png|The Z8 camera car on location. Z8 camera car still.jpg BMW Z8 (TWiNE PS1).png|The Z8, as it appears in the PlayStation variant of The World is Not Enough (2000). 8497785253328842360.jpg|The Z8 in Forza Horizon 4. See also * List of James Bond vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:BMW Category:Automobiles Category:Bond's automobiles Category:Q-Branch vehicles Category:Agent Under Fire equipment Category:Driven by Bond Category:The World is Not Enough vehicles